A través de la vida
by Fanny Taka
Summary: ¿Y si Hermione fuera hija de Voldemort? ¿Si Sirius fuera el que se encontrará en el Valle de Godric, aquella fatídica noche? ¿Y si él se interpusiera entre Voldemort y Harry? ¿Qué pasaría? Un error y una elección cambiará la vida de todo Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Aviso: **Lo que se halle en _cursiva _son partes de la saga que fueron necesarias para este capítulo.

* * *

**A través de la vida.**

**Prólogo.**

En algún lugar del mundo mágico Voldemort miraba a su fiel mortífago, Severus Snape, quien le venía a contar algo que era de suma importancia y no fue una equivocación, ¿por qué?. Porque le mencionó que hay una profecía en la que cuenta que a manos de un niño él será derrotado, ¡lo que es una insulto!, ¡en grande!. Él, Voldemort, Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el Mago Oscuro más poderoso ¡siendo vencido por un infante!. Patético. En verdad; por eso ahora miraba al Profesor de Pociones, como si lo quisiera matar de la forma más dolorosa posible.

—¿Mi señor? —indagó el pelo grasiento, con su tono que no denotaba emoción alguna.

Tragándose las ganas de lanzar la Maldición Torturadora a la persona que ama a Lily, pronunció—: ¿Quién más sabe de esto, Severus? —existía tal brillo peligroso en sus orbes que cualquiera aseguraría que Bellatrix se excitaría.

—A parte de usted, mi señor, sólo Albus Dumbledore —ante la mención del viejo Tom gruñó—. Por lo que he investigado sé que Dumbledore escondió a uno de los dos bebés que están vinculados con esa profecía: ese niño es Harry James Potter Evans, hijo de James Charlus Potter, un mago sangre-pura, y Lilianne Margarett Evans, hija de muggles —la palabra _Mestizo _resonó en su mente, lo ojeó esperando a que continuará ya que solamente habló de uno—; el otro es Neville Augusto Longbottom, hijo de Frank Augusto Longbottom, mago sangre-pura, y Alice Sky Baxter, bruja sangre-pura.

—Me eres de mucha utilidad, Severus —se enorgulleció el Lord Oscuro, sonriendo... ¿sonriendo?; oh, no. Alguien sufrirá, eso era seguro—; dime, Severus, ¿hay alguien que sepa la localización de localización del mocoso mestizo?.

—Sí, mi Lord. Peter Prettigrew —la sonrisa se ensanchó en el Lord de los Obscuro, dado que era uno de sus filas; aunque sea un bueno para nada—... ¿mi Lord? —interrogó el de pelo negro al notar el perturbador silencio que los envolvía—... ¿Lord, se encuentra bien?, ¿le traigo a Nagini?.

—No, Severus, es todo. Puedes irte —después de una reverencia, Snape se marchó gustoso de su buen trabajo.

El lugar que como toda serpiente se encontraba en una mazmorra, escasamente iluminada, escondida en un lugar que no se le ocurriría buscar al anciano Director de Hogwarts, el lugar que durante su niñez llamó _Hogar_; todo estaba en relativa tranquilidad, al menos hasta que un llanto se dejó oír: era femenino, de una niña muy importante para Voldemort. Se podría decir que era su talón de Aquiles, era su princesa. Su hija de dieciocho meses.

Prácticamente Tom saltó de su asiento, corriendo en dirección a su pequeña niña. _La luz que ilumina un abismo de oscuridad_, porque incluso él conoce el amor que sólo un padre tiene a su hija ya que es su única hija _biológica. _Exactamente por esa causa entró en una habitación, decorada con una que otra cosa que le trae o Lucius Malfoy o su lugarteniente.

—¿Mi niña —pronunció suavemente, lo que era anormal, acercándose con lentitud a la pequeña de cabellera como la noche, sus mismos ojos verde esmeralda y de tez caucásica. Se detuvo al llegar a la orilla de la cuna rosa con toques verdes—, por qué derramas lágrimas?.

La chiquilla, pese a tener un año y medio, era muy inteligente ¡hablaba como una damita!. A ojos de los mortífagos que la cuidaban, quienes eran Nott y Zabini, los más recurrentes, y de vez en cuando Bella.

—'Mione vio una sewpiente, 'Mione se asustó. La sewpiente da miedo —la única letra que la pequeña no pronunciaba con claridad era la ere, pero las demás, sí—, papi —la menor alzó las manos en busca de la protección de su progenitor.

Quien ni lento, ni perezoso la tomó.

—Era la serpiente que ves a mi lado —era más una confirmación que una pregunta, 'Mione asintió sin notarlo y Voldemort se tranquilizó—; ella es Nagini, no te haría daño. Hermione.

La azabache le oteó sabiendo que su papá no le mentiría, aunque no le agradará mucho esa Nagini, se veía peligrosa y como toda niña de dieciocho meses le asustaba; cosa que esperaba Marvolo que eso cambiará con el tiempo, era su niña de sus ojos y no la obligaría... por ahora. Voldy aseguraba que su primogénita algún día seguiría sus pasos y se convertiría en la Gobernante del Mundo Mágico, era su destino como hija de Tom Riddle. Y si el fracasaba, cosa imposible teniendo _ese _factor de su lado, ella lo vengaría. En pocas palabras: siempre ganaría, sin importar cómo.

—Duérmete —pidió, por no decir que ordenó, el Lord Oscuro.

Su retoño dijo que sí con la cabeza, se acostó en los brazos de Voldemort y en escasos minutos cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de asegurarse que en verdad se durmió, la depositó en la cuna y en silencio se fue en busca los Potter, no dejaría que un crío le arrebatará todo lo que ha conseguido.

* * *

Horas después en el Valle de Godric, Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se encaminaba a casa de la familia Potter, en definitiva mataría al mocoso y esa profecía no se cumpliría, ¡cómo que se llamaba Voldemort!. Le importaba un comino que Dumby los halla escondido sólo para que no los matará, lo haría ya que no conocía la piedad ¡y ahora más que nunca!, esperaba esa sangre-sucia y el mimado Potter, como lo apodó Snape, no se hallarán en casa. Le harían el trabajo más fácil.

Llegó al anochecer, la cual _era húmeda y ventosa, dos niños disfrazados de calabazas caminaban bamboleándose a través de la plaza, y los escaparates estaban cubiertos de arañas de papel, todos adornos muggles de mal gusto de un mundo en el cual no creían... y él se deslizaba hacia adelante, con esa sensación de resolución y poder y corrección que siempre sentía en estas ocasiones... no furia... que era para almas más débiles que las de él... sino triunfo, aunque... había anhelado esto, lo había esperado._

_—¡Bonito disfraz, señor!._

_Vio la sonrisa del pequeño niño vacilar cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver bajo la capucha de la capa, vio el miedo nublar su cara pintada: entonces el pequeño se giró y huyó... bajo la túnica sostenía el mango de su varita. Un movimiento simple y el niño nunca alcanzaría a su madre... pero era innecesario, realmente innecesario... _dado que no se permitiría perder más tiempo de lo planeado, debía de regresar con su hijita antes de que despertará con el termino del crepúsculo

_Y recorrió una calle nueva y más oscura, y ahora su destino estaba a la vista al fin de cuentas, el Encantamiento Fidelius roto, aunque ellos no lo supieran aún. E hizo menos ruido que las hojas muertas, reptando sobre el pavimento hasta llegar al nivel oscuro del seto y miraba por encima de él._

En caso de que recordará mal, las palabras de Colagusano fueron:

=Lord Oscuro, al contarle esto he roto el Encantamiento Fidelius, que era lo que los protegía... Lord, seguramente James y Lily estén allá, ellos no salen a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Lord, su fiel seguidor, Snape, estima bastante a Lily, no la mate... de los otros... no importa; tenga muchísimo cuidado..., su hija lo espera=

Generalmente le interesaría lo más mínimo cualquier sugerencia de ese inútil, pero lo último tanto lo de Severus como de Hermione, lo haría. Cumpliría la misión y retornaría con su bebé haciendo como que nada jamás pasó, ¿buen plan, infalible?. Sí, y más que hace unos minutos recibió un Patronus de Bellatrix diciéndole que los Longbottom fueron una completa perdida de tiempo ¡no le dijeron nada!, eso y que también se lo pasó de lo grande quitando cada gota de cordura de su ser...; excepto de Neville. Un niño rechoncho débil no sería de gran amenaza, y siendo ella creyó sus palabras.

Dejando eso de lado por el marco de la ventana _de las que no estaban cubiertas por las persianas _vislumbró a Traidor a la Sangre de la Noble y Ancestral Casa que era de Narcissa Malfoy, los Black, jugando con el niño, Harry Potter, quien montaba una escoba de juguete y se veía que reía divertido... risa inocente, las odió desde infante. En fin con un movimiento de varita abrió la reja sin hacer ruido, y aunque lo hiciera Sirius no lo escucharía; demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose con su ahijado.

Con otro Alohomora quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y se encaminó, en silencio, hacia el segundo piso. ¡Era sorprendente cuan despistado era Canuto!, error..., despistado, no; bueno, sí... pero sólo cuando se encontraba con Harry, el que en ese momento rió por ves-saber-qué tontera que exclamó. Por el gesto de alzar los brazos como si fuera un chimpancé columpiándose en las lianas lo dedujo.

Ingresó finalmente a la habitación y ahí sus oídos captaron un—: ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —de un espantado Sirius.

Voldemort sonrió.


	2. De Riddle a Granger

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**A través de la vida.**

**Capítulo 1: De Riddle a Granger.**

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba muy sorprendida por lo que Colagusano le había contado mediante un Patronus: ¡Lord Tenebroso había sido derrotado y por un mocoso de quince meses!, ¿¡cómo era posible si era Voldemort!?. No tenía sentido, de todas las personas que lo pudieron haber vencido ¡tuvo que ser Potter junior! era inadmisible ¡y ni siquiera Dumbledore ha podido vencerlo pero no, ese bebé, sí que lo logró!. La prima de Sirius, aparte de sorprendida, también estaba preocupada no obstante no porque iría a parar a Azkaban cuando la encontrarán, porque lo harían esos insufribles aurores, sino por la heredera de su Lord, que si Dumby la ve probablemente la aleje de su señor por "un bien mayor". Francamente no comprende como alguien puede ser tan entrometido... ¡si Lord Oscuro quiere gobernar el Mundo Mágico, él estaba a salvo en Hogwarts!. Gruñó pensando en que debía de hacer algo por la pequeña Hermione.

—Ese vejete no sabe nada de la señorita Hermione —la hermana de Cissy meditaba estando sentada en su cuarto mientras miraba a la chiquilla dormir cómodamente en su cama— pero si la ve será un grave problema, dado que la reconocerá como retoño del Lord de las Tinieblas, ¿qué haré para evitar que eso pase?. No queda mucho tiempo, pronto seré encarcelada.

Sólo había dos personas por las que Bella daría su vida.

La primera: Voldemort.

Y la segunda: Hermione.

Aunque la primera halla desaparecido por ves-saber-cómo aún tenía a la segunda además si algo le pasaba a la pequeña ama ni quería imaginar lo que le haría, por mucho que fuera su favorita no se salvará de la ira del Innombrable.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Por otro lado James y Lily Potter caminaban... no, corrían... no, volaban en dirección a su casa porque Dumbledore les informó que ocurrió una gran catástrofe y que no era correcto que se los contará, era mejor si ellos mismos lo veían; el instinto de la pelirroja le decía que Harry estaba involucrado en eso mas su corazón deseaba que fuera un error, ¡no quería ni imaginar un daño para su único hijo! ¡No, él no!. Cualquiera: James, Sirius, Remus ¡hasta su persona..., sin embargo no su bebé!.

—James, tengo un mal presentimiento —comentó angustiada la de ojos verde esmeralda, más pálida de los normal y muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila Lils, no será tan malo. Seguramente Sirius hizo explotar algo, ya sabes como es —trató de reconfortarla mas parecía que no resultaba, aunque tratara de evitarlo el también se espantó pero sabía que tendría que mantenerse firme, por su Lily. Ella no necesitaba conocer sus emociones verdaderas, no por el momento.

Al llegar a su casa se encontraron con ¡que estaba totalmente destruida! bueno; no toda sino gran parte de ella, además de que habían uno que otro cuerpo inerte en el suelo, de los muggles por lo que pudieron reconocer. También se percataron de que existían rastros de combate mágico en el aire, letales. Entraron apresuradamente a su vivienda y subieron lo más veloz que le dieron las piernas a la habitación de su príncipe.

—¡Mi niño! —chilló la amiga de Alice llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo los ojos del colosal terror que la inundó.

A su lado el hijo de Dorea no estaba en mejores condiciones, casi se desmaya pero no lo hizo, solamente se quedó como estatua.

La causa era porque su hijito estaba enterrado bajo lo que una vez fue su cuna, llorando a mares mientras movía sus manos y piernitas como si estuviera haciendo una pataleta pero no lo estaba, su rostro detentaba que recientemente tuvo un buen espanto además de que había un cicatriz, como un relámpago, en su frente.

—Veo que ya llegaron, señores Potter —habló Albus Apareciéndose.

—¿¡Qué protones le pasó a mi bebé!? —vociferó exigiendo una explicación la Prefecta Perfecta, con ira creciente típica de toda madre angustiada por su retoño.

—Voldemort hace unos minutos ha venido y lo atacó con la Maldición Asesina...

—¡Entonces cómo es que está vivo! —exigió saber James más asombrado que otra cosa— ¡Se supone que _debió _morir..., ¿y qué le pasó a Sirius?! ¡Responda!.

—Tranquilícese —pidió Dumby—; sobre el señor Black tengo conjeturas de que murió cuando ocurrió esa explosión que les quitó la vida a esos muggles —el azabache mayor se sintió muy, pero muy fatal. Total era su mejor amigo— y, hablando de su hijo, Harry sobrevivió cuando el señor Black se interpuso entre él y Voldemort.

Ahora, sí, que no cabían en su shock. _Al menos murió como un héroe _se dijo la pareja, triste pero también agradecida, gracias a Sirius su bebé está vivo.

—Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo paso?.

—No sabría decirles con veracidad —le respondió la pregunta Dumbledore a la pelirroja.

Después de que el Director de Hogwarts se volviera a Aparecer Potter se dio cuenta que su esposa había tenido a su hijito en brazos desde a-saber-qué-momento.

—Vaya, eres rápida —murmuró.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Los aurores se habrían pasado hacía el Bosque Prohibido, que es donde se encontraba Bella después que se Apareciera, ellos no visualizaron a 'Mione lo que era un alivio para Lestrange; ella corría y corría con la bebé dormida en sus brazos, casi era el amanecer y bueno, ¿andar una niñita en plena luz del día no sería prudente, cierto?, ¡más si esta es la hija del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!. Por otro lado los que se oponen a Voldy a su dictamen Purista de Sangre casi alcanzaban a Bella.

—¡Vigilancia permanente! —gritó Ojo Loco a su grupo cuando los vio agotados. ¿Quién los culparía si no han descansado como deberían por estar participando en la Primera Guerra Mágica?, la respuesta: Alastor Moddy; para él no era pretexto que no durmieran, era su problema y no el suyo además que si llegaban a descuidarse, aunque sea por un misero segundo, un Avada Kedrava se vendría en su camino y ellos ni enterados..., por eso ¡vigilen permanentemente!.

Dos palabras que a nadie que iba de misión con Ojo Loco las olvidaba, era como su tic verbal.

Siguieron avanzando y adentrándose más en aquella arboleda repleta de peligros, no fue hasta pasado que el sol saliera cuando dieron con el escondite de la hermana de Cissy, cerca del lugar donde habitaban los Centauros, específicamente en una caverna.

—¡Es ella, Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡La lugarteniente del Innombrable! —un auror sacó su varita apuntándola a la mencionada, quien ni se los pensó dos veces para imitarle— ¡Deténganla! ¡Es la responsable del...! —no continuó hablando porque un rayo de luz verde atravesó su corazón.

—¡Vigilancia permanente! —volvió a exclamar Moddy, con varita en alto.

Todo el grupo rodeaba a la de pelo negro, la cual había escondido a Hermione detrás de un árbol con un escudo protector que estaba ligado a su magia, si se hallara en peligro ella lo sentiría; antes que alguien hiciera algo ella gritó:

—¡Crucio!.

La persona a la que era dirigida, que era Nymphadora Tonks, una bruja de pelo rojo cicle, lanzó el hechizo—: ¡Flagrate! —reaccionando a tiempo y creando fuego alrededor de la favorita de Voldemort, haciendo que parte de éste se fuera al lugar que era el escondite de Hermy.

La alarma se activó en Bella y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su verdadera intención, vociferó—: ¡Flame Freezing Charm! —mandándolo a cada llama expulsada por Tonks.

Ella gruñó.

Siendo Lestrange una partidaria del Innombrable, otro participante de esa lucha conjuró—: ¡Petrificus Totalus!.

Al pasar por otros dos encantamientos más, Bella se percató que con 'Mione ahí ella no podría atacar como le gusta, lo que era un fastidio. Debía mandarla a otro lugar si quería divertirse y no preocuparse porque saliera herida, pensó por unos escasos segundos y cayó en la cuenta de que sería muy obvio si, de un momento para otro, apuntaba a otro lugar.

Ojo Loco corría donde ella, enviándole en hechizo Confundus que dio de lleno con ella.

_Hermione _pensó Bella.

—¡Vigilancia permanente! —eso hizo que los aurores recordarán contra quién peleaban, que habían bajado levemente la guardia al verla en ese estado tan ido.

—¡Glamour! —chilló, aparentemente, al azar Lestrange encaminando el hechizo a la hija de Voldy.

—¡Desmayo! —ahora fue el turno de Nymphadora para atacarla.

Por el Confundus volvió a caerle a ella, cosa que a nadie le sorprendió.

No rindiéndose hasta que 'Mione estuviera fuera de las garras de Dumbledore, murmuró con lo que le quedaba de conciencia, consiguiendo seguir apuntando la varita en dirección a la bebé—: Meliorem Introibis.

Posteriormente todo se volvió negro para Bella.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Una mujer y un hombre castaños de ojos marrones caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque, ambos querían tener un/a hijo/a pero gracias a que la fémina es estéril no pueden, lo que es una gran decepción. El dúo paseaba por los alrededores.

Se dejó oír el llanto de una pequeña, por la voz lo adivinaron.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —preguntó la castaña.

Enfrente vieron a la niña, quien era del mismo tono tanto para el pelo como para las orbes, llorar fuertemente. Su gesto daba a entender que estaba asustada, tenía una mantita azul en su manita derecha; a su lado estaba un sobre.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —consultó amablemente la de ojos café, cuando ella y él llegaron donde estaban.

Su acompañante, por otro lado, tomó la carta.

—Oye —llamó, en un susurró, la atención de su mujer, la que ahora lo vio—, aquí nos puede decir lo que pasa —era una confirmación.

—Me pewdí —respondió la chiquilla, con los ojos llenos de agua. Su barriguita sonó indicando que no ha desayunado, volvió a llorar.

Minutos después la pequeña estaba en casa de ese par, comiendo un papilla de manzana con una cucharita; se negó rotundamente a que la alimentarán, ya era un niña grande. Como les dijo a los que la acogieron.

La mayor abrió la carta y la leyó en conjunto con su marido.

_Para quien reciba esta carta._

_Ya no podré seguir cuidando a esta niña, que se llama Hermione Riddle, su padre ha muerto siendo asesinado y ahora tengo que pagar por las acciones que él cometió; es muy probable que vaya a la cárcel. Por eso es que no sé cuando saldré y me preocupa dejarla a merced de quienes mataron a su padre, por eso decido darla en adopción; le pido a quien la encuentre que la proteja y cuide como él, su progenitor, quiso hacerlo._

_Atentamente._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

—¿La adoptamos? —cuestionó la del género femenino, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. No quiero que se quede solita.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, esta muy pequeña y le daremos el amor que siempre se mereció —creyó que Bellatrix era su madre, por la razón que su nombre aparece allí.

—Desde ahora Hermione Riddle será Hermione Granger —dictó, contenta, Jane.

William, su esposo, asintió y agregó—: Sonaría bien "Hermione Jane Granger", digo, lleva tu precioso nombre.

Cruzaron miradas sabiendo que la nueva vida de la pequeña estaría llena de alegría y amor, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

**Hola a todos lo que estén leyendo esto, agradezco a las personas que la mandaron a sus favoritos y le pusieron alertas ¡en verdad que me sorprendió! No creí que fuera tan aceptada (más de lo pensé originalmente, en serio, creí que nadie siquiera la leería).**

**En fin, ahora responderé a los comentarios que dejaron.**

**Pauliblaks **¡Gracias por el review! Me encanta que te gustara (?).

**AnnaMalfoy1905 **¡Gracias por el review! Si bien en esta no la robaron pero tampoco crecerá con Voldy, me apegaré al cannon y esto es lo que intuyo que pasaría, fue Bella la que mandó al mundo muggle... ¡ojo! Fue inconsciente, ella creyó que iría con los Malfoy's o Severus, de haberlo conocido jamás lanzaría ese encantamiento. No quise poner a Dumby como el que se la lleva *bufido* muy leído, es bastante común este tipo de fanfics (o al menos en los que leído donde Voldy tiene un hijo, si es Harry; o hija, si es Hermione) ¡Hay que ser innovador, ¿cierto?!.


	3. ¡Cambios paradójicos!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**A través de la vida.**

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro predestinado. ¡Cambios paradójicos!**

Habían transcurrido un tiempo desde que Hermione dejó de ser Riddle y pasó a ser una Granger, en todo ese tiempo fue amada y querida por Jane y William, a la edad de cinco años por querer un juguete que estaba muy alto para ella hizo que levitara al extender su mano en su dirección. Sus padres se sorprendieron muchísimo pero lo dejaron pasar pensando que fue una ilusión óptica o algo por el estilo; por otra parte cuando la pequeña castaña cumplió seis años ya leía y escribía bien, para una niñita de su edad, Jane y William se enorgullecieron de sobremanera: ¡Hermione demostraba que sería muy inteligente! Lo que ningún individuo pudo negar en cuanto la conocieron, cosa que aparte de sus padres también fueron sus maestros.

Ahora que ya tenía ocho iniciaba en otra escuela —sus padrastros fueron transferidos una ciudad en Surrey— estaba muy nerviosa, creía que no encajaría como en sus otras instituciones ¿por qué? ¡Porque siempre estaba sola sentada con un libro en la mano! Tampoco se puede pasar por alto el hecho de que, quitando que es sabihonda, es exigente... bastante.

—Mamá, tengo miedo —dijo 'Mione sujetando firmemente la mano de su madre adoptiva—, no quiero ir —la miró suplicante.

La castaña de más edad le sonrió con ternura— Hija te prometo que harás amigos —con un sutil movimiento la hizo para adelante—, solamente recuerda que tienes que ser más amigable —sugirió sin borrar la sonrisa.

La ex-hija de Voldemort se relajó con esa frase y accedió a entrar en el recinto.

—Nos vemos pronto, Hermione.

—Adiós, mamá —temerosa la chiquilla se encaminó a través de las puertas.

Una vez ingresó supo instantáneamente que sería como en su vieja escuela, todas las clases pasaron sin que ningún niño o niña se le acercara, lo que hizo que se entristeciera; al llegar la hora del recreo salió con los demás estudiantes. Caminó con velocidad al árbol más cercano llevando un cuento en la mano, se sentó y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

Suspiró— Al final siempre es igual —murmuró Hermy.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, como si fuera de vidrio. Granger, impulsada por la curiosidad, empezó a caminar hacia el lugar dejando el libro tirado debajo de la copa del árbol. Ni bien avanzó unos metros —el patio era inmenso— cuando notó a un niño regordete rubio reír junto a otro que poseía cara de rata marchándose del sitio; al pasar aquello se percató del pequeño azabache que se hallaba en posición fetal. Se acercó hasta llegar donde él.

—Eh..., ¿estás bien? —preguntó dudosa agachándose a su altura.

El pequeño levantó la cara visualizándola con esos verdes esmeraldas, que supo que tenía cuando abrió las orbes.

—Tú también me golpearás —era más una afirmación que una duda lo que el chiquillo pronunció.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —inquirió Hermy— Si no me has hecho nada —añadió tendiéndole una mano.

El niño oteó esa acción con temor— Te aconsejo que no lo hagas, Dudley te pegará si se entera que me has ayudado —susurró volviendo a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas.

—No me importa quién sea ese tal Dudley, te ayudaré quieras o no —enunció seria.

—Pero...

—Nada —cortó tajante Hermione, y lo ayudó a pararse.

Segundos después sonó la campana.

Ambos se fueron sin darse cuenta que un par de niños lo vio todo, uno de ellos se enfadó por esa acción.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En otro salón, ajeno al de Granger, un rubio y un chico de cabellera negra se pasaban papeles en clase.

_¿Quién crees que sea esa enana dientes de ratón? _—decía un papel que pasó debajo del escritorio.

_No lo sé, Piers, pero se las verá negras por ayudarle al fenómeno —_sentenció el blondo contestándole a su amigo, el único que estaba ahí.

_Debe ser nueva, ¿piensas lo mismo, Dudley? Y lo digo porque todos saben que nadie se le acerca al raro sin pasar sobre nosotros. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué castigo le daremos? _—la mirada del chico cara de rata expresaba malicia.

_Por ser la novata de la escuela seremos amables con ella —_sonrió malignamente.

_¿Eso quiere decir?_

_Que la humillaremos delante de todos —_ante eso Piers se relajó.

_Eso es más propio de ti, Dudley. Pero si no aprende la lección le pegaremos —_sentenció el pelinegro.

_Eso sin dudarlo._

—¡Señor Dursley! ¡Señor Piers! —graznó la maestra haciendo que los jovencitos se sobresaltaran— ¡¿Se puede saber la razón por la que están distraídos?! Bueno, más de lo habitual.

Risas ahogadas se oían a lo largo del salón y un valiente dijo por lo bajo "Pillados _In Fraganti_" que por suerte fue ignorado por el resto.

—Estábamos pasándonos los apuntes de la clase de ayer, profesora —inventó rápidamente Piers rezando porque se lo creyera.

La docente lo vio desconfiadamente— Los vigilaré —avisó la pelinegra.

"— Está me la pagas, Dientes de Rata "—se prometió mentalmente el blondo que es una ofensa a los cerdos y a las pelucas.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Al día siguiente en la hora del recreo la pequeña Granger se acercó al mismo niño de la vez pasada, solamente que éste ahora se escondía detrás de unos columpios, ella lo ojeó pensativa y, segundos después, se acercó al pequeño pelinegro. No más él oyó a la castaña se espantó gritando "¡Yo no hice nada, Dudley!" cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos y adquiriendo aquella posición fetal. Ahora sí la hija adoptiva de Jane y William se extrañó.

—Tranquilo... soy yo —dijo despacio la chiquilla.

El azabache volvió a levantar la cabeza— Ah~ eres tú —pareció relajarse, bastante a criterio de Hermione—. No me asustes —se relajó notoriamente, otra vez.

—Fuiste tú quien me espantó a mi —rectificó con tono de sabelotodo la castaña.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, tres minutos pasaron para que uno de los dos lo rompiera.

—Etto..., me llamo Harry Potter —se presentó el de ojos esmeralda—; ¿cuál es tu nombre? —la miró fijamente a sus orbes café.

—Yo soy.. —no pudo continuar porque se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, de nuevo, solo que a diferencia de la última vez algo pegajoso cayó encima de la chica de cabellera marrón: era pintura verde y le siguió una porción de diamantina.

Hermione cerró los ojos y abrió la boca mientras escuchaba las burlas de todos los chicos presentes.

—¡Mírenla! ¡Es Dientes de Rata! —exclamó un Dudley que se hallaba rodando por suelo a causa de las carcajadas que exponía.

—¡Y de tono verde! —siguió Piers sonriendo con sorna.

—¡Rata Verde! —continuó un chico a la lejanía, no era muy bueno poniendo "apodos".

—¡Rata Verde! ¡Rata Verde! ¡Rata Verde~! —canturreaban todos excepto Harry y la propia 'Mione.

Éste murmuró— Te lo dije.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No se burlen! —chilló, con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermy.

—¡Rata Verde! ¡Rata Verde! ¡Rata Verde! !Rata Verde~!

—¡No~! ¡Mejor "Dientes de Césped"! —acotó otra estudiante.

—¡Rata Verde! ¡Dientes de Césped! ¡Rata Verde! ¡Dientes de Césped! ¡Rata Verde! ¡Dientes de Césped! ¡Rata Verde! ¡Dientes de Césped! ¡Rata Verde! ¡Dientes de Césped~! —era todo lo que resonaba en los oídos de la pequeña Granger.

Potter estaba indeciso en si ayudarla o no.

=Eh, ¿estás bien?

No me importa quién sea ese tal Dudley, te ayudaré quieras o no.

Tranquilo... soy yo=

En ese momento algo se encendió en su interior, algo que lo hizo sentirse más fuerte y con deseo de ayudarla... no supo cómo se nombraba pero no le importó, si ella le ayudó a él, él le ayudaría a ella.

—¡Dudley! —graznó con furia Potter.

Dursley observó sorprendido a su, generalmente, cohibido primo. Se preguntaba qué le pasaba, por qué actuaba así y, lo más importante, ¡¿qué bicho radioactivo lo picó?! Harry nunca le lleva la contraria, nunca le grita, nunca se defiende... ¡nunca le grita! Y ahora lo hace, ¿¡qué protones le pasa!? Gruñó. Segundos después miró a la pequeña que lloraba y supo que fue por ella; cosa que es cierta, mas eso no significaba que le gustase.

—¡POTTER! ¡Me tienes harto, y ahora mismo a ti y a la Dientes de Césped le daré la paliza de su vida! —chilló corriendo donde ellos, quienes huyeron inmediatamente.

Puede que Dudley no sea muy bueno corriendo ni él más rápido pero tenía perseverancia... perseverancia para pillar a quienes odiase y su "querido" primo entraba en esa categoría, así que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados por la simple causa de que es más veloz que su persona. No~ lo atraparía aunque tuviera que tenderle una trampa.

Harry, por su lado, corría tomando de la mano a Hermione. Estaba muy espantado, no por él sino por la chica que le ayudó sin pensar en las consecuencias por eso no estaba en sus planes que le pegase... ¡no! debía de huir; no se percató del momento que algo raro —a ojos de los muggles— sucedió: ¡terminó en un árbol! ¿Cómo? No lo entendía así que creyó que fue el viento lo elevó.

—Okey, esto me da pavor —acotó la castaña sintiendo una especia de dejà vú.

"*"*"*"*"*"

Granger y Potter estaban en la oficina de la Directora junto al Dursley, para acabarla de amolar también James y Lily Potter, Petunia y Vernon Dursley sumándole a Jane y William Granger; sobra decir que los padres de los respectivos no estaban nada agradados con esa citación, aún no conocían porque circunstancia fueron llamados por la Directora mas por algún motivo —importante— debió de ser.

—Nos dice por qué estamos aquí —preguntó una impaciente —y preocupada— Lily oteando su bebé.

—El señor Potter y la señorita Granger subieron al tejado de la escuela —informó la mujer rubia sorprendiendo a los padres de los niños.

—Ajá, sí. ¿Y nosotros? —irrumpió Petunia de mala gana, por ella estaría espiando a la vecina que tiene muchos gatos pero por esa jocosa invitación no pudo.

Todos excepto los niños y Vernon la fulminaron con la mirada, ¿por qué? Por el tono que usó.

—¿Y también por qué mi niña está cubierta por pintura verde? —el tono de enfado de Jane hizo que Dudley temblara de miedo.

"—Estoy en problemas "—meditó el blondo pavorosamente.

En ese momento la mujer que esta a cargo de la primaria les contó todo lo que pasó: el hecho que Dudley humillase a Hermione y persiguiera a Harry queriendo golpearlo, que la chiquilla Granger defendiera a Potter y que éste se lo devolviera, los apodos que le pusieron a Hermione, el cómo termino ésta manchada de tintura... excepto las notitas, esas no fueron halladas porque Piers las escondió.

Jane y Lily mataron con la mirada a Petunia, quien ignoró ese hecho.

"—Qué niño tan odioso "—pensaron James y William.

—¡Decidido! —exclamó Jane sorprendiendo a los presentes por ese tono lleno de ira— ¡Sacaré a mi niña de aquí!

—¡Lo mismo digo! —continuó la hermana de la esposa de Vernon.

—¡Jah! Ustedes son unos pordioseros... vámonos Petunia, estos inútiles no merecen nuestra atención. Además, nuestro Dudley no se rebajaría a ese nivel —la morsa conocida como Vernon Dursley se llevó a su familia, su "angelito" les sacó la lengua.

Todos concordaron con que Dudley era muy malcriado.

Luego de ese acontecimiento los padres de Hermy la inscribieron en otra escuela en otra cuadra en otra ciudad, y los padres de Harry decidieron que lo mejor era educarlo en casa, claro que antes sus padres se emocionaron al saber que su angelito —porque él sí que lo era— iría a Hogwarts.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

A los once años de la ex-hija de Voldy ésta se encontró al mismo niño, sólo que esta vez se tardó un poco en reconocerlo, estaba un pelirrojo con pecas y manchas en la nariz. Le agradaba Harry pero no se juntaría con él, la trató muy feo al igual que Ron Weasley, el nombre del de cabellera roja, se enfadó tanto cuando por culpa del menor Weasley se echó a llorar... y se sintió más enfadada cuando por culpa de ellos la golpeó un trol dejándola un buen tiempo en la enfermería. Desde ese momento se juró que no los perdonaría, era racional e inteligente pero era consciente de lo mal que les caía al par así que no, ni aunque le suplicaran, no obtendrían su perdón.

A sus doce años ocurrió la tragedia de la Cámara de los Secretos, en la que fue petrificada por el basilisco junto a Colin, Nick Casi-Decapitado y Justin Flich-Fletcher aunque sí hubo una pérdida lamentable: Penelope, ella murió cerca de la biblioteca y su novio, Percy Weasley, se deprimió bastante. Fue una suerte que lograra descifrar a tiempo el misterio de los ataques, sino, ella también estaría muerta. Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, le insultó diciéndole _Sangre sucia _eso sin duda creó un fuerte odio hacia él, bueno... odio, no... pero tampoco lo quería ver ni en figurita.

Las cosas mejoraron en su tercer año, la profesora McGonagall le regaló un giratiempo que le ayudó muchísimo a cumplir con cada clase en la que se inscribió, igualmente que sintió un deseo de ayudar al hipogrifo pero no lo hizo, no había ninguna razón lógica para realizarlo y fue triste su pérdida... pero eso no quitó el hecho de que le dio una buena cachetada a Malfoy después de ese hecho. Oh, sí. Fue lo mejor de su tercer año. En ese curso también hubo una fuga masiva de la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico: Azkaban, el nombre de lugarteniente de Voldemort llamó su atención pero se limitó a seguir con sus estudios; que era lo más importante._  
_

Cuando cumplió catorce se realizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, por ves-saber-qué razón Ron y Harry se distanciaron al grado de no juntarse ya, intuyó que se pelearon o algo por el estilo. Al final del Torneo Cedric Diggori murió por causa del Innombrable, quien renació, sintió mucho temor cuando el Director Dumbledore lo mencionó al final del año; también se hizo buena amiga de Victor Krum, el chico búlgaro que la invitó al baile que se realizó. Fue su primer amigo y por eso se mandan cartas constantemente. Por causas desconocidas el menor del varones Weasley y el pelinegro Potter volvieron a ser amigos.

Ahora que iniciaba su quinto curso estaba muy ansiosa por saber qué clases cogería y qué nuevas cosas aprendería, aunque no estaba en esa lista Pociones, le caía mal a Snape y —pese a que el sentimiento fuera mutuo— no le faltaría el respeto, ¡habría que estar borracha para hacerlo! No, se respeta a un profesor —aunque fuera Severus—, de verás que estaba mega emocionaba por este nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Quitando la simple causa que este curso su casa, Ravenclaw, se llevaría la copa; ¡nada de leones valientes ni de serpientes maliciosas! Ganaría Ravenclaw, estaba segurísima que sucedería.

No era consciente que Voldy la buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra.

* * *

**Hola! xD Nuevo capítulo, yeah!**

**Ejem, como pudieron leer Hermione no es amiga de Ron y Harry (pese a que conoció al segundo a los ocho años de edad) y también los cambios que éste hecho causó en los sucesos canon... Francamente no me decidía si ponerla en Slytherin o dejarla en Griffindor (se escribe así?) tras varios minutos de pensar me decanté por Ravenclaw, casa neutra entre los típicos estándares de preferencia de Voldy y digna Leona. Mou~ veremos más adelante si de verdad la casa de la inteligencia gana la Copa de las Casas.**

**¡A contestar los reviews! :D**

**Cecy Black hathaway **Me tarde un poquitín en actualizar pero ya está ^.^ ¡Gracias por comentar! Bye~

**leknyn **Vaya, me sorprende que no lo hayas leído (es bastante típico encontrarte con este tipo de historia) ¡Gracias por comentar! Bye~

**AnnaMalfoy1905 **Me alegra que pienses que está bien escrita y... ¡sabía que era buena idea hacer no la robaran! y sí, es deprimente que no crezca con su papi pero bueno~ tampoco podía haber felicidad para Voldemort (al menos no entera). Se enterará que es su hija, a su debido tiempo, por ahora dejaremos que disfrute de esta dulce mentira. ¡Gracias por comentar! Bye~

**Pauliblaks** No, no se quedó ni en Griffindor (en serio, cómo se escribe?) ni Slytherin, sería bastante obvio que por ser hija del Lord Oscuro su casa fuese la verde y plata; o que por no crecer con él sería una Griffindor. Preferí ubicarla en una casa que estuviese de acuerdo a sus cualidades intelectuales y esa es Ravenclaw, además que ya tenía decidido que NO sería Hufflepuff. Sobre su magia... eso se revelará más adelante. ¡Gracias por comentar! Bye~

**¡Nos vemos pronto! xD**


	4. Llegando a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**A través de la vida.**

**Capítulo 3: Llegando a Hogwarts.**

Faltaban pocos días para que vuelva a Hogwarts, Hermione está muy contenta leyendo Historia de la Magia ¡cómo le encanta esa asignatura! Gracias a ella a aprendido más cosas sobre el mundo mágico, la adolescente estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama con la mirada fija en su libro, hace meses que no habla con Viktor —de hecho la única vez que lo hizo fue en el transcurso de Torneo de los Tres Magos— y gracias a ello piensa seriamente en mandarle una carta... lástima que recuerda que no tiene medio alguno para hacerle llegar su nota. Suspira pesadamente.

—Bueno, al menos tuve la buena intención —murmuró la castaña dejando de leer y cerrando su libro—. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo —miró al techo.

Un sonido como el que suena cuando golpeas la puerta se dejó oír... sólo que no era de la puerta sino de la ventana de cristal. Granger confundida e interesa se levantó y se encaminó en esa dirección, vio a una bella lechuza negra con los ojos castaños; pensó que podría ser de Krum dado que éste le contó que tenía una con aquellas características, abrió la ventana dejando que el animal entrara quedándose quieto sobre su cama. Hermione avanzó donde la belleza de lechuza notando, en el proceso, como en su pata derecha tenía una carta para ella.

"—Es para mi —pensó la chica sorprendida, era la primera que recibía en su vida... y que no poseía conexión alguna con sus estudios."

La cogió, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a leerla.

_Dobŭr, Hermy-oh-ni._

_Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos, la razón por la que no te he contactado por muchísimos meses es que el entrenamiento de Quidditch se va muy pesado hasta el punto de no dejar tiempo más que para descansar y hacer los deberes; sí, es raro pero ten en cuenta que los sistemas de educación son diferentes a los que hay en Hogwarts, tengo tanto que contarte sobre mis últimos días de estudios ¡no creerás todo lo que ha acontecido! Pero al ser la primera vez que te escribo no me extenderé demasiado (no será que te terminé aburriendo)._

_Aclarado eso comenzaré._

_Una vez que llegué a Durmstrang (quiero decir a sus terrenos) se me aglomeró una cantidad exuberante de fanáticas que no tardaron en bombardearme con una colosal cantidad de preguntas sobre mi breve estadía en Hogwarts, fueron tantas que sentí que me mareaba, suerte que llegó Aleksandar (unos de mis amigos) y me libró de la situación... fue bastante jocoso al momento en que lo hizo ¡casi me partí de la risa Hermy-oh-ni! En otro momento te lo contaré, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de los momentos divertidos los ocasiona Aleksandar, por ejemplo está la vez que se emborrachó con whisky de fuego (y pongo emborrachó porque se emborrachó con ganas) recuerdo que dijo al día siguiente:_

_"No estaba ebrio, lo único que hice fue beberme media docena de whisky de fuego y cinco de esas bebidas de los muggles, me monté... no eso se oye mal, me subí a la escoba de Viktor y me tiré a volar como si me persiguiera una bestia horrorosa chupadora de sangre al tiempo que gritaba '¡Soy el rey de la maldad, jamás me vencerás repugnante escoria!' yendo en ropa interior... naturalmente ocurrió el percance menor de atropellar a aquella belleza que resultó ser Thabata. Repito: ¡NO ME EMBORRACHÉ! Simplemente me dediqué a actuar como un tarado (recalco que no tiene nada que ver con Thabata y no, no es comentario mío, lo dijo Aleksandar) ¡Y que NO soy un tarado, ya deja de reírte Vasilka! Ejem, ejem... ¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE! Ustedes son imposibles."_

_Sabes, Hermy-oh-ni, su monólogo siguió y siguió pero francamente ninguno de nosotros lo escuchó porque, como buenos amigos, nos burlamos de su desgracia momentánea. Algún día te lo presentaré, lo prometo._

_Como te dije antes: No me extenderé; así que hasta aquí queda mi carta._

_Pozdravi, Hermy-oh-ni_

_Postdata: __Dobŭr significa "Hola" y pozdravi "saludos"._

Hermione sonrió al terminar de leer lo que le escribió su búlgaro amigo, se divirtió con las torpezas de ese tal Aleksandar, por no decir que paró un momento para carcajearse, releyó la carta como dos veces solamente que lo hizo con cierto sentimiento que no creyó volver a sentir desde que conoció a... no importa; ese es alegría. Una cosa es alegría por salir bien —lo que hacía todo el tiempo— y otra muy diferente es por recibir algo de un amigo, no de la familia.

"—Te contestaré pronto, Viktor —se mencionó mentalmente, decidida, la de cabellera café."

* * *

En Bulgaria Krum estaba practicando a su deporte favorito: haciendo maniobras peligrosas pero funcionales, esquivando unos postes que se hallaban plantados en el campo, entre otras cosas; abajo, en las gradas, el chico Aleksandar y las féminas Thabata y Vasilka charlaban tranquilos sobre un tema de vital importancia.

—... Y por eso mismo te digo, Thabata, que el azul marino y el fucsia no combinan —menciona la rubia llamada Vasilka, ésta discutía con su amiga sobre que tipo de túnica tendrían que llevar para el evento que se celebrará pronto en Durmstrang.

—Digo que se ven bien juntos —y siendo la castaña una completa obstinada no dio su brazo a torcer—, que sean tonos obscuros no quiere decir que no contrasten —volteó la cabeza a la derecha, dramáticamente, Thabata.

Si el pelinegro se pudiera golpear la cabeza contra un poste lo haría ¡llevan dos horas hablando de lo mismo! Que los zapatos, que la túnica, que los accesorios, que el peinado, que la manicura, que la pedicura, los acompañantes, la hora de llegada... ¡desesperan! A veces las chicas son muy problemáticas ¡sobre todo si es su hermanita charlando con la auto nombrada diva!

"—A veces desearía lanzar 'accidentalmente' un Petrificus a ese par —meditó enfurruñado el de ojos azules metálicos—. Aunque me pregunto quién será esa tal Hermy-oh-ni que Viktor mencionó cuando llegó —prosiguió con su vacilar—, bueno si es importante me enteraré de ello —dejó el pensar hasta allí."

No más se regresó al mundo de los vivos cuando un Incendio casi le da en la túnica.

—¡¿Qué protones fue eso?! —chilló asustado oteando como esas loras, porque lo eran, se lanzaban tanto hechizos como maleficios— Y todo esto por no ponerse de acuerdo, soy muy pesadas —y he ahí que soltó su tic verbal.

En ese momento notó como la lechuza de Krum volvía con otra nota, ululó para que Thabata y Vasilka dejaran de pelear —lo que siempre logra ese animal— para leer la contestación a la carta que su amigo le mandó a aquella desconocida, la hermana de Alek, Vasilka, tomó la carta y leyó en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que solo ellos tres lo escucharan.

_Buenas, Viktor._

_No sabes cuánto me alegré cuando me mandaste la carta ¡de verás creí que no me escribirías! Ja, ja~ Me divirtió mucho las burradas de tu amigo Aleksandar, es muy gracioso y creo que debería seguir haciendo cosas como esas para que me las cuentes... eh, normalmente no diría esas cosas pero como estoy de taaan buen humor supongo que sí lo hice; y te aclararé que en ningún momento me aburrí, para ser una carta no muy extendida la alargaste un poquitín ¿cierto? Bueno ahora es mi turno de contarte un par de cosas que me sucedieron._

_Faltan pocos días para que vuelva a Hogwarts (menos de tres) y estoy super emocionada por este nuevo año ¡te aseguro que mi Casa ganará! Como no te comenté ese dato cuando estabas en Hogwarts te diré que se llama Ravenclaw, lugar donde la inteligencia es lo primordial. No negaré que al principio quise ir a Griffindor (Casa de la valentía y de los de noble corazón) pero por cierta cosilla me decanté por mi actual Casa, normalmente, desde que ingresé a mi colegio, ha ganado Griffindor sin embargo me esforzaré por romper su tradición; estoy decidida Viktor y nadie me detendrá. Cambiando de tema me sorprendió que me pidieses ayuda para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, dado que la primera impresión que tuve fue que eras muy... ¿rudo? Sí, rudo. Luego me invitaste al baile de Navidad, lo que también me dejó en shock._

_Me agrada estar escribiendo esto, aunque no hablemos cara a cara al menos lo hacemos vía lechuza, lo que es algo._

_Este... no sé que más poner en una carta (no es algo que se encuentre en los libros) Por lo que hasta aquí lo dejo._

_Adiós,Viktor._

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Aleksandar, Thabata y Vasilka en cuanto terminaron de leerla.

—¡Alguien está enamorado~! —canturreó Thabata, ella sacaba conclusiones muy aceleradas.

El pobre de Krum no es consciente del interrogatorio al que lo someterás sus amigos cuando termine de entrenar.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron provocando que sea uno de septiembre, es decir, el día en que todos los estudiantes regresan a Hogwarts; todos están divertidos por volver a su segundo hogar pese a que lo malo, para algunos, son los agobiantes deberes que no dejan tener vida social. La castaña como toda buena estudiante ya estaba adentro del vagón, sus padres solo pudieron desearle un buen año ya que tuvieron que salir a la clínica de odontología rápidamente —llamada de último minuto por lo que logró escuchar o entender entre tanto chillido del andén— Granger está sentada en unos de los primero vagones, en soledad lee el libro de DCAO que tendrá que usar ese año, descubriendo que no es la cosa, sinceramente nunca lo fue solamente que ahora sí que es patético, pareciera que la persona que daría esa materia no tenía ni idea de lo que es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"—No debería juzgar el libro por la portada —pensó la de ojos marrones refiriéndose a su docente."

—Hola, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? —preguntó una voz soñadora que sacó a la de quinto de su meditación— Soy Luna Lovegood —se presentó la niña y ahí Hermione recayó en su aspecto: tiene el pelo rubio largo hasta la cadera con toques oscuros, unos ojos celeste y reconoce también su belleza... un momento ¿Lovegood? Es la misma chica a la que apodan "Lunática".

—Mmm..., por supuesto —Luna entró con su característica sonrisa, depositó sus pertenencias en el suelo y se sentó enfrente de Granger—, soy Hermione Granger y voy a Ravenclaw.

—¡Fantástico! Yo también soy un águila —manifestó risueña Lovegood, su vista se volteó a la ventana—.Te reconozco eres "La insoportable pregunta todo" o al menos así te llaman mis compañera de cuarto —ella abrió los ojos aunque aceptó que eso no debía porque importarle, le podían llamar como quisiesen—, a mi parecer que quisieras saber más por ser nacida de muggles no tiene nada de malo, sabes que hay criaturas como los nargles que son tan inquietantes como aquellas compañeras mías —la de cabellera café no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es un nargle—; eres fascinante como un Thestrals —añadió finalmente la hija de Xenophilius.

La hija de Jane y William se confundió antes esas palabras, algunas de ellas, se sintió contenta de saber que la Lunática era diferente a esas chicas que siempre le esconden las tareas.

"—No sé por qué pero me cae bien —meditó Hermy mandando una sonrisa a la rubia."

Los minutos transcurrieron y el tren por fin partió de la estación, nadie se quiso sentar con la excéntrica y la sabelotodo, cosa que a ninguna le importó.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigas, Lovegood?

La aludida miró en su dirección, rió y contestó—: Sí, Granger.

Ambas sintieron como un fuerte lazo se creaba en ellas, como si estuviera uniendo Hermy a Luna y viceversa.

—Eso fue tan raro que me recordó a la maldición de los nargles.

"—Nota mental: preguntarle después qué es un nargle."

Inmediatamente un fuerte dolor le invadió el antebrazo, era como una quemazón horrorosa, que con el tiempo desapareció pero dejándola un poco débil.

"—Eso sí que fue extraño, cuando llegue a Hogwarts iré a la Biblioteca e investigaré sobre esto —se prometió Hermy-oh-ni."

Ésta ignoro lo mejor que pudo el repentino dolor.

Luna queriendo iniciar conversación con Granger dijo—: ¿Es de tu agrado Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley?

—Sí —respondió medio aturdida por el abrupto cambio de tema—, ¿algún motivo en especial, Lovegood? —puede que no le agrade Ron pero eso no quiere decir que todo el clan Weasley pague por eso, ella sabía diferenciar a la persona de la familia.

—Eran mis únicos amigos antes de conocerte, fueron los primeros en hablarme sin decir "Lunática" y a ciencia cierta no me quisiera alejar de ellos —declaró la hija de Amelia Lovegood sin abandonar su aura de excentricidad.

—Entiendo —pensó en la mejor manera de comentarlo, cuando lo tuvo lo expresó—. Puedo ser su amiga si lo deseas Lovegood, sólo que no esperes que me abra contigo o con ellos, recuerda que te acabo de conocer; además que a Longbottom y la chica Weasley los conoceré.

Luna sonrió.

—No te preocupes —sus ojos retornaron a la ventana de vidrio.

Las horas se fueron volando muy deprisa: entre platicas, risas y uno que otro comentario sobre criaturas que ha oído nombrar Hermy el momento se fue convirtiendo en cálido, era una nueva sensación que no entendía pero que le gustaba bastante. Era amistad, lo que sintió hace un año al conocer a Krum y hace muchísimo tiempo cuando vio por primera vez al Niño-Que-Vivió.

"—Me gusta esto, haré lo que este a mi alcance para protegerlo —determinó mentalmente la mayor."

En poco tiempo, después de que cayesen a los brazos de Morpheo, el paró en Hogwarts donde a ambas féminas les esperaba un buen año lleno de sorpresas y felicidad, junto a una rivalidad por la Copa de la Casa.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí por fin el cap. número 3 yeah! Fue la actualización más rápida que he hecho, ¿cierto? Bueno, vimos la amistad que sostiene Hermy con Viktor y el momento en qué se conocieron Granger y Lovegood... me pregunto qué sucederá de ahora en adelante *risa traviesa* pueden ir quedándose con la duda porque mis labios están sellado, ;'D**

**En fin, procederé a responder los comentarios.**

**kistash96 **¡Gracias por comentar! Sobre tu duda, trato de escribir lo más rápido posible pero como no es el único long-fic que manejo me tengo que coordinar con mi tiempo, te aseguro que lo más rápido que pueda estará colgado el siguiente cap. :'D

**Guest **¡Gracias por comentar! Me entusiasma tu opinión :P

**Pauliblacks **¡Gracias por comentar! ¿Nueva y fresca? La verdad es que no me espere que fuera tan así de buena la historia, trataré de que cuando llegue ese momento te deje sin aliento. ¡Lo prometo!

**AnnaMalfoy1905 **¡Gracias por comentar! Me parece espléndida tu opinión, sobre lo de su pareja eso se irá revelando conforme avance el fic; las otras preguntas lastimosamente (para ti) quedarán sin respuesta... momentáneamente :D

**Cecy Black hathaway **¡Gracias por comentar! Paciencia chica que para eso faltan unos capítulos.

**leknyn **¡Gracias por comentar! Me agrada hacer fics con temáticas no tan esperadas y sobre la pregunta hay uno que se llama _Mi único amor _o algo así, sobre lo de Harry... mmm, espera y lo sabrás._  
_


	5. Pesadillas, misterios y búsquedas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**A través de la vida.**

**Capítulo 4: Pesadillas, misterios y búsquedas.**

En otra parte muy lejana a Hogwarts, Voldemort y su lugarteniente predilecta estaban teniendo una junta muy importante con Severus, hace unos meses lo hubiera llamado pero el Innombrable optó por buscar en las otras escuelas de magia de la zona o de los países extranjeros pero no obtuvo el resultado requerido... parecía que su hija había sido tragada por la tierra —cosa que no es así— por lo que decidió llamar a su mortífago más leal.

—Severuss —siseó Tom provocando que la piel de Quejicus se erizara.

—Sí, Señor Oscuro —mencionó solemne el antes mencionado, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto seguidamente la subió.

—¿Conocess alguna esstudiante que sse llame Hermione? —Snape sabía que cuando alargaba la ese al igual que una serpiente es que o estaba de buen humor o quería lanzarle un crucio a la primera persona que viera.

—Sí, mi señor —si se hubiera fijado habría notado un sospechoso brillo en los ojos del Lord Oscuro—. Hay una estudiante en Ravenclaw llamada Hermione Granger, es una sabelotodo que la mayoría de las veces gana puntos para su Casa además que tiene cierta afinidad a DCAO.

"—Interesante —pensó Bella sintiendo una excitación repentina—. Será buena estudiante mía —sonrió sádica."

—Ravenclaw —susurró Riddle, interesado—... ¿Granger?

—Es hija de muggles.

Tres segundos después.

—¡Crucio! —gritó Voldy completamente indignado y ofendido. ¡Su niña no era hija de unos asquerosos sangre sucia, era hija suya! ¡Lord Voldemort!

La fuerza de la Maldición aumentaba considerablemente, Snape no evitó el impulso de gritar con completo dolor y agonía. Lestrange rió como una loca, ¡le encantaban escenas como estas! Los minutos pasaron para que el Cruciatus dejara de lastimar de sobremanera al profesor de Pociones, al acontecer esto Voldemort mencionó con veneno.

—Solo te lo diré una vez, Severuss: Hermione es **mi **hija —decir que Severus se sorprendió era el eufemismo del siglo.

—¿Entonces, por qué tiene el apellido de los muggles?

La vista de Tom recayó en la lugarteniente e inmediatamente revisó los recuerdos de hace más de una década donde visualizó que fue _ella_ la que la envió con eso asquerosos muggles; ni taciturno le envió un potente crucio tan fuerte que la hizo doblarse tanto que le dio la impresión que se rompería la columna. Bella tenía más orgullo que Snape por lo que reprimió un grito que hubiese sido muy fuerte y _no _se cayó al suelo como todos lo hacen; la pelinegra resistió con dignidad.

"—Es la primera que lo hace —pensó complacido Voldemort parando de torturarla."

—Piénselo así... milord... con Hermione lejos de la sociedad mágica... Albus Dumbledore no le pondrá ni un dedo encima ya que pensará... que es hija de los sangre sucia, no suya —trató de mantenerse en pie, lo que logró; sin embargó no contuvo el jadeo que salió de sus labios.

—Que sea la última vez que cometes una equivocación de esa magnitud, porque la otra vez no te perdonaré —sentenció el Lord.

Bellatrix asintió solemne.

—Le informaré sobre cada cosa que le suceda a su hija, Lord Oscuro.

—Más te vale que nada se te pase por alto —advirtió, en un gruñido, Tom.

Con eso se dio por terminada la junta.

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia Cornelius Fudge estaba manteniendo una conversación no muy agradable con Kingsley, un miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, en la cual se dejaba ver los aspectos sobre el Innombrable y su regreso a la sociedad mágica. Cornelius estaba de renuente en creerle que ya ha vuelto —es que se supone que desapareció en el mismo instante en que Sirius Black falleció— por ende es difícil darle la razón a alguien que no te trae prueba alguna —¡con solo sus alegatos no basta!—. Por su parte el auror se comenzaba a exasperar, no era la primera vez que tenía esta discusión con el ministro y menos la última, era consciente de que no sonaba muy creíble todo lo que le pronunciaba pero no era un broma ¡con la seguridad mundial no se bromea! Y eso es algo que el ministro debe aprender o por las buenas o por las malas... siendo la última una opción no muy viable.

—Señor Fudge —lanzó un suspiró el auror, vaya que lo exasperaba ese hombre— debería entender los riesgos que corre los magos y brujas...

—Kingsley —cortó tajante al susodicho—, el Innombrable _no _ha regresado por lo que _no _hay motivo alguno para causar un revuelo mayor —ojeó seriamente a su acompañante.

"—¡Qué terco! —aseveró al integrante de la Orden del Fénix."

Se quedaron en silencio y ambos adultos se pusieron a recordar lo que pasó en la Primera Guerra Mágica, sólo que cada uno de diferente manera. Kingsley desde el punto de vista en el que tuvo que combatir al lado de sus amigos, compañeros y unos que otros reclutas, donde algunos perecieron de la formas más cruenta posible o en el peor de los casos que _no _se hallaron sus restos; definitivamente vivir en carne propia una guerra no era para ponerse la mar de alegría por lo que personas como Fudge no comprenderían la importancia sobre advertir a la población sobre una catástrofe _mega _poderosa como lo es el regreso del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Cornelius, por su lado, pensaba que él estaba exagerando cosas que _ni por asomo _sucederían en mucho tiempo. Diga lo que diga Dumbledore esa persona no ha vuelto y se negara a creerlo hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos; si bien Fudge no lo vivió como los Aurores o Mortífagos, en el sentido de que era su pan de cada día, pero al ser mago mentiría si dijera que no se llenó de temor por su propio bienestar dado que no tiene una familia por la que preocuparse. El Ministro no conoce la realidad de una guerra mortífera por eso le será difícil entender lo importante de hacerle ver a la población que _no _está segura... no como el Ministerio de Magia lo plantea.

—Bien, señor Fudge, si luego pasa una desgracia no se venga a quejar con los Aurores porque _yo_ ya se lo he avisado —y con eso el pelinegro salió de la habitación.

"—Kingsley —gruñó en su mente el Ministro de Magia—. Tienes agallas, luego veremos quién de los dos tiene la razón."

* * *

Regresando a Hogwarts Dumbledore estaba en shock, Severus hace unos momentos le contó lo que le comentó el Innombrable, Albus en toda su vida nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría a la hija de su enemigo en sus aposentos aunque ésta no sepa quién es su padre biológico; él _debe _protegerla de su propio padre, sabe de primera mano cómo es el de cabellera negra de inmensas ansias de poder y además es consciente del riesgo que conllevará a Granger si todo el mundo se entera de la verdad. Debe de cuidarla. No porque sea un manipulador —característica dada por... ¡Bellatrix!— sino porque ella es una estudiante más y su deber como director es cuidarlos a todos... sin importar de dónde provenga dicha persona.

—¿Qué debería hacer, Albus? —consultó con su habitual cara de pocker.

—Por ahora simplemente acata su mandato Severus, después conforme se pongan las cosas veremos qué hacer —respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Snape se fue de ahí tan pronto como terminó la oración.

Albus estaba consciente que con el sólo hecho de que quiere eliminar a los sangre sucia y muggles ya hay mucho caos, ahora, que quiere encontrar a su hija... como que las cosas se pondrán bien negras, el directo tiene que encontrar una forma para proteger a Hermione y de paso cuidar que nada le pase a Harry; sí, muy complicado pero si hasta ahora a podido con Potter —quien se mete en problemas cada dos por tres— velar por Granger no será tan complejo.

Oh, no sabe lo que le espera.

Unas horas después en el colegio de Magia y Hechicera los alumnos y alumnas estaban transitando por los pasillos de su institución buscando sus respectivas aulas, los que tenían más problemas eran los de nuevo ingreso sin embargo éstos recibían ayuda de los prefectos —o algunos de ellos— que con amabilidad les daban las instrucciones necesarias. Luna observaba paciente la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga, hace menos de cinco minutos que la espera y que ella no sale; como no la conoce del todo no puede saber si preocuparse o no.

Por su parte la Granger estaba teniendo un cruenta pesadilla, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Lo que soñaba era lo siguiente.

_"Estaba sola en un sitio desconocido y repleto de penumbra, donde se podía oler la sangre que bañaba aquel horripilante lugar, ella huía sin parar no sabiendo de qué exactamente pero sabía que no debía de ser atrapada. Tenía un poco de miedo, era la primera vez que se encontraba con tanta soledad. Oía ruidos de animales fantásticos y a la vez aterradores que la venían persiguiendo._

_Llevaba horas en la misma situación y nada la podría salvar, no ojeaba a su amiga Luna con ella ni siquiera Krum estaba por los alrededores; sentía mucho pánico._

_—¡Qué alguien me ayude! —ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo chilló— ¡Por favor no me dejen sola__! ¡No me gusta estar sola!_

_Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a la Ravenclaw._

_—Es hora de pagar por todo —mencionó, ¿o informó?, aquella voz repleta de ¿odio, rencor, venganza?_

_—¡Detente!_

_—¡AVADA KEDRAVA!_

_Su mente vio solamente el color verde intenso."_

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada ¿¡Qué significaba eso!? Su cuerpo temblaba muchísimo y, por alguna razón desconocida —momentáneamente—, estaba llorando sin saber qué sentimiento se albergaba ahí. Inhaló y exhaló repetidamente hasta que se tranquilizó, se limpió las lágrima mientras se paraba para cambiarse su pijama por la túnica de las Águilas.

"—Esto es tan raro como lo que me pasó en el tren —pensó la castaña tratando de desenredarse su cabellera, que se ponía peor en la mañana—. Definitivamente debo ir a la biblioteca tal vez allá se encuentre la respuesta, no le diré a nadie por el momento —dejó el peine en la mesa de noche y caminó a la puerta."

No más salió de su recamara recibió la sonrisa típica de Lovegood, seguidamente ambas empezaron a charlar sobre qué clases tendrían, qué aprenderían —cosas normales para dos Ravenclaw, eso sí, Luna no paró de mencionar en unas ocasiones a criaturas de las cuales no leyó antes— también salió a luz el tema de Ginny y Neville, Granger acotó que en el almuerzo se sentarían con el par de Griffindor y ahí hablarían.

—Estuviste llorando —la voz de la rubia, tan risueña como siempre, denotaba una afirmación.

Hermy-oh-ni se quedó en shock. ¡¿Cómo lo supo!?

—¿Posees legemerancia? —cuestionó la amiga de Viktor.

—No, los nargles no pasan por alto ese tipo de cosas —respondió con su mirada soñadora en el techo encantado.

—Ajá —no le creyó, ni siquiera con la explicación que le dio sobre esas "criaturas interesantes" pero tampoco la alejaría como lo hizo con... ese Potter y ese Weasley.

En poco tiempo ambas llegaron a sus respectivos destinos: Hermy a Pociones dobles con los Hufflepuff, y Luna a Encantamientos; ambas Ravenclaw se destacaron a su manera.

Por otra parte en la clase de McGonagall Harry y Ron estaban tratando de hacer la transfiguración del día... bueno, Harry lo consiguió pero Ron no lo logra aún. El par oye decir algo a Minerva mas ninguno le presta la atención debida ya que piensan en cierto tema de interés en Hogwarts.

—Umbrige será profesora de DCAO, ¿cierto? —preguntó, por lo bajo, el Weasley.

—Así es, seguramente será como el tartamudo miedoso, el tarado de marca mayor y el impostor —quitó la importancia el Niño-Que-Vivió—. Lo que debería preocuparte es hacer el deber de hoy.

—¿El típico resumen de la clase? ¡Por Merlín, para eso le pido ayuda a Padma y ya! Además que la vieja sapo no me da buena espina, ¿no notaste su aire de petulancia y superioridad? Ella será cualquier cosa pero una maestra que se respete, con esa fachada, lo dudo mucho —susurró el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

Potter en ese momento sintió una punzada en su cicatriz.

"— Desde que Voldemort regresó no me había dolido, ¿por qué ahora sí?"

Sin saber que desde ese momento, en el que Hermione tuvo la pesadilla, el pelirrojo mencionó por primera a Dolores y Harry sintió la punzada estarían conectados por el resto del año lectivo. Sobre todo porque un misterio más rodea a los mortífagos, uno que pondrá en duda las lealtades de los protagonistas.

* * *

Rodolphus será muchas cosas pero él es consciente que cierto enemigo de Tom Riddle da luces de volver a aparecer, el Lestrange lo conoció por breves momentos así que ahora busca cualquier noticia sobre _ese grupo_, que debía ser grupo por que esa persona es casi tan ambiciosa como su Lord. Rodolphus está en el callejón Knocturn, fue una suerte que estuviera haciendo el papel de aliado a Dumby cuando la tragedia de Halloween ocurrió, idea de Tom. Una muy buena idea porque ahora ya sabe lo que necesita, diez años han sido de utilidad para el esposo de Bella; si bien recibió un crucio —¡muy potente!— de su esposa cuando ésta salió de Azkaban y otro —¡más poderoso!— de Voldemort cuando le comentó que no logró averiguar nada en una década.

Que lo cataloguen como quieran, él es consciente que su papel será agradecido en un futuro no muy lejano y si juega bien sus piezas puede que todo termine bien.

Para el Innombrable, claramente.

"—¡Qué comience la diversión! —pensó cambiando el rumbo. Será un muy interesante según su criterio."

No sabe cuánto acierta.

* * *

**Hola! Les presento el cap. siguiente de este fic. Sé que me demoré un poco pero espero que pueda recompensarlo con esta entrega (no muy larga por cierto) Eh... sin más que decir contestaré al review que me llegó.**

**leknyn **Traté de ponerle la acción que pude, te aseguro que en los próximos sí que lo habrá (al igual que la emoción) ¡Gracias por comentar!


End file.
